The prior art provides a variety of support structures for holding or storing fishing rods and reels; some store the rods in a horizontal position, other in a vertical position. With both orientations, the support structures, which hold rods and reels, use up valuable wall space. In addition, due to various design deficiencies, rods and reels often can be knocked off some of the presently-used holders or can become entangled. Some holders require disassembly or mechanical movements before rods and reels can be stored.